


Lemon Squash

by lafoliedouce



Category: Steel Ball Run, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafoliedouce/pseuds/lafoliedouce
Relationships: Diego Brando/Funny Valentine, Funny Valentine/Diego Brando
Kudos: 3





	Lemon Squash

希思罗机场早八点。  
一个高大的男子穿着黑风衣坐在黑皮椅子上，低头看着手机。一个小女孩被父亲牵着从他面前走过，尖声尖气重复问一个问题，父亲一言不发。男子抬头，小女孩回头凝视他，他们目光交接，男子瞪了她一眼。  
小女孩一撇嘴，不满地扭头离去。  
黑风衣男子站起来走向值机队伍。他年纪很轻，一头金发，脸孔十分俊秀，有一双灰蓝色的眼睛，在光线下有时会变成琥珀色。手机弹出最新一条信息：“迪亚哥，不要抱怨。你会喜欢美国。”  
“个屁。”迪亚哥补充道。旁边一位老妇人经过冲他摇头。  
迪亚哥把手机放进口袋。八点十五。九点半的飞机。经济舱。22D。戴高乐转机。目的地JFK。热狗。星巴克。中情局。  
去他妈的。

MI6近来资金周转困难，从他不得不一路坐经济舱跨洲旅行就能看出来。第二程迪亚哥旁边是个大胖子——上帝保佑他——胖得从座位上溢出来，流到他身上。还有狐臭。迪亚哥昏过去之前曾祈祷上帝用雷劈他的上司，或者替自己申请一笔工伤补偿。  
JFK，下午五点。  
迪亚哥拒绝吃飞机餐，也没去厕所，萎靡地跟着人群走了出去。路遇邻座，互相点头致意。  
机场非常破旧，几年前他来的时候就是这个印象，现在依然破得惊人，不过鉴于它毕竟没什么退步空间，迪亚哥没有新的评价。  
机场外有人举着一个牌子，上面画着一头蓝色大恐龙：美式儿童动画片风格，眼睛巨大的T-Rex。  
迪亚哥喃喃道：“霸王龙没有蓝色的……”  
举牌子的人看到了他，大喊：“Yo，Dino！看这！”  
美利坚欢迎我，他想。

他坐着电影里常出现的黑色轿车，跟着几个戴墨镜的人来到一间咖啡店门口——不是中情局，在迪亚哥到秘密基地之前，美方希望他见一见新搭档，类似blind date。  
迪亚哥在后座说：“好极了，如果我们彼此喜欢，你可以给我们撒把米。”  
那位举着恐龙图的男人回头道：“布兰度，我喜欢你的英式幽默，但对瓦伦泰可以省省。他不吃这套。对了，我叫威卡毕博。”  
迪亚哥强忍着没有笑出来。威卡毕博。听起来就像他画的那只蓝恐龙的名字。

推开咖啡店门，随着一阵风铃声，迪亚哥闻到一股果香。还不错，他想，等下要杯意式浓缩，加一个玛德琳蛋糕，或者还是喝茶，很浓、很浓的红茶……  
坐在角落里的一个金发男子抬起头。他面前摆着一杯咖啡，一个吃了一半的歌剧院，街头的阳光穿过玻璃打在他的半边脸上，象牙白的手交握在桌面，像贝尼尼的大作，一双深蓝色的眼睛宛如大西洋的波涛，泛着隐隐的碎光。  
迪亚哥耳边轰鸣，巴赫和维瓦尔第毫无规律地交替响起，夹杂着一些英国80年代流行乐。  
他对天发誓自己这辈子没见过这么帅的男人。  
“法尼瓦伦泰。你一定是布兰度先生？”金发男子站起来说，对迪亚哥伸出右手。  
迪亚哥握住。冰凉的触感，大理石般的皮肤。他用尽意志力才没有捏一下。  
“叫我迪亚哥，pleasure。威卡毕博，放点瓦格纳。”  
威卡毕博神奇地理解了他的point，皱眉道：“都说了不要乱开玩笑。”  
法尼发出轻柔的笑声，像老电影里的女明星。  
“我知道你觉得这像个set-up date……但我想在比较放松的环境下认识彼此对合作有帮助。”  
迪亚哥环视周围黑西装墨镜大汉，骇道：“你管这叫放松？”  
法尼微笑：“相对而言。”

迪亚哥跟瓦伦泰对坐在咖啡馆，瓦伦泰静静地抿着他的咖啡，场景就像时尚大片。迪亚哥心想，他这种人为什么不去好莱坞？  
瓦伦泰放下杯子，发出当啷一声，迪亚哥不错眼地看着他，他嘴唇动了：你七点的方向。  
迪亚哥不动声色，喝了一口茶，突然躲到桌下，瓦伦泰钻到另一台桌子下方，从裤管里摸出一把枪。此时枪声四起，威卡毕博的怒吼在咖啡馆盘旋。  
迪亚哥骂道：“你们美国人不懂什么叫低调！当特工还带一堆保镖，怕别人注意不到吗，真有你的！”  
瓦伦泰没看他，给手枪上膛，解开西装露出一排飞刀，点了点，终于回答：“现在看你能力到底如何了。”  
迪亚哥明白过来，这是测试。他轻手轻脚地从桌子下往战火密集的地方爬去，消音手枪不知何时已经到了他手里。他拧掉消音器，站起身，锁定一个目标，bang。  
只用了一枪。脑浆和血花飞溅如同树莓蛋糕。  
他回头看刚从桌子边爬出来盘腿坐在地上的瓦伦泰，问道：“如何？”  
瓦伦泰拍拍手，说：“现在趴下。”  
迪亚哥趴下时感到子弹贴着自己飞过，瓦伦泰像frisbee一样窜了出去，过了一会一片寂静，只有咯吱咯吱踩玻璃的声音。  
瓦伦泰走到他旁边蹲下：“迪亚哥，你很不错。我想我们可以合作无间。”  
迪亚哥翻了个身看他。  
“帅哥，你真的好危险。”

TBC


End file.
